‘Fuji VW’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree (Malus domestica Borkh), which originated as a limb sport mutation of ‘Brak’ Fuji (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,261). ‘Fuji VW’ was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated orchard at Girlan, Eppan, Italy in 2009, and was selected for further observation for its vigorous spur production and distinctive early and even coloring of fruit. ‘Fuji VW’ was first asexually propagated by chip budding in 2010 at Presina, Italy, and has since been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.